All for Nothing
by rrarbecy
Summary: When Cyborg finds a way to bring Terra back to life, Beast Boy is overjoyed. But what happens when something changes? Rated T for character death, mild profanity, and violence CHAPTER 6 IS UP
1. Prologue

**All For Nothing**

Prologue

Picture, in your mind's eye, Ground Zero on Patriot Day 2001. Imagine the utter destruction and feel the emotional surge of sadness as you picture the lives lost. This is Jump City, California.

We gaze over the desolate wasteland that was once a hustling, bustling city full of life and happiness. We travel past the sickening gray sky once full of white fluffy clouds and chirping birds, and to the ghostly remains of a building. It is a building on a small island on the bay, a huge metal skeleton in the shape of a giant "T".

Standing beside the building, is a lone figure. His fur a dark shade of green, his hair, a midnight green, his purple jumpsuit stained with mud. His fanged mouth, once stuck in a seemingly endless smile, now turned down at the corners. His eyes are squeezed shut tight, though the tears still drip onto one of the four freshly dug graves before him. Mixed emotions of anger and grief surge through him as he struggles to keep control. Now, facing the miserable sky, he opens up, telling his story.

"Once, I had friends," he begins, "four wonderful friends. They were lovers, they were fighters. They were the Teen Titans. A one man army and a naive alien. An isolated, brooding telekinetic and a half man, half machine mechanical expert. And then there was me. The fifth wheel. The unwanted, unneeded comic relief. At least that is what I thought of myself. I retreated into my jokes and pranks, which probably made my teammates hate me more. A piece of my soul was missing."

"Then I met her. The girl of my dreams, a headstrong earth mover named Terra. She made me feel complete again and we shared something special, nearly. It turned out that Terra had tricked us all and turned us over to our greatest enemy, the mysterious madman Slade. But, when it really counted, she came back to us, sacrificing herself to save us and our city. She, however, was turned to stone for her nobility. Cyborg told me that we could bring her back, someday."

"After a long while, he found a way. Cy used a machine to separate her body's molecules from the stone molecules. After a few dramatic moments, Terra stood before us, as she had been before. After a few days, however, I realized that Terra had changed. She was not the fun loving girl I had known before. She was very different. Eventually, she had me choose between her, my love, and the Titans, my friends."

"My choice resulted in this, the destruction of our city and the demise of my friends. Terra and I, lovers turned enemies. It was all for a love I thought I had. It was all for nothing."


	2. The News

Chapter 1 The News

Cyborg and Raven sat at the Teen Titans' huge dining room table. Cyborg, a 6 ft. 5 in. hulk, shoveled tons of eggs down his throat and making loud snorting noises. Raven, clad in her usual purple hooded cloak, widened her grimace at Cyborg's gobbling. When Cyborg capped off his eating spectacle with a huge "Boo-yah!" Raven lost it.

"Cyborg!" yelled Raven, "do you not see that I am trying to concentrate." Her herbal tea cup was enveloped in black and thrown against the ceiling. "Soooorrrrrryyyyy," shouted Cyborg sarcastically, coming out of the shocked state Raven's outburst put him in. "I happen to have just broken the world record for the fastest eating of 100 eggs," he said, rising to his feet, his red eye flashing dangerously

"Guys," complained a higher voice from the doorway, "Stop the yelling. I can hear it all the way from Robin's room."

"What were you doing in Robin's room?" asked Raven accusingly, glaring at Beast Boy. "Well…I…um," he stammered, quailing under Raven's piercing stare.

"Where you spying on Robin and Starfire _again_?" asked Raven. "Um…yes," admitted Beast Boy sheepishly.

"Have you no…," began Raven, but Cyborg cut her off. "What were they doing in there?" he asked with curiosity. His human eye widened in anticipation. "The same thing they've been doing since that close call with Star." He paused for a moment, remembering his friend's near death experience. (There you have it, my Vanishing Act reference!) Shaking it off, he reiterated his point by pursing his lips and making annoying slurping noises.

"Ew," said Raven in disgust. "What?" asked Beast Boy, taken aback, "It's not like its 'R' rated or anything.

"No, it's not that," explained Raven, "It's the drool all over your jumpsuit from your slurping."

"Oh, sorry," said Beast Boy, embarrassed. He didn't notice Raven smile to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin tenderly pulled his lips off of Starfire's and smiled at her lovingly. She giggled to herself and looked down at his gloved hand on the bed. She kept glancing around the room. "You OK Star?" asked Robin, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Everything is wonderful," exclaimed Starfire unconvincingly. "You can't fool me," said Robin, "What are you thinking about?"

Starfire sighed and admitted "I am thinking about Beast Boy." Robin drew back from her, a million questions racing through his mind. _What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough? What does Beast Boy have over me? What..._

His horror evidently showed, because Starfire down turned her palms and waved them in front of her chest saying, "No, no, no. Not like that. I was wondering if he would have wanted, with Terra, what we have with each other."

"You mean as a girlfriend?" he asked, his racing mind easing. "Yes, I think he would have wanted that." He sighed and, the moment ruined, leaned back on his bed as Starfire walked to his desk. He knew that Starfire hadn't meant to ruin the moment and he blamed himself. _Idiot, _he thought furiously, _why did you have to press the subject? If you hadn't you could be..._

His musings were interrupted by a ring tone from his bedside table. He turned to see a small, round communicator engraved with a yellow "T" dancing across the smooth surface. Both Robin and Starfire flipped open their communicators to see Cyborg's expectant face.

"Hey y'all," he exploded, "I got one hell of a news break for you. Come down to the living room." Confused, Robin led an equally confused Starfire out the door to hear the news.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy sat on the Titans' huge sofa waiting for Cyborg. The Titans' living room was like the sofa inside it, huge, and semicircular. Large 12 foot high windows stretched from floor to ceiling an all around the room. These windows gave the teens a beautiful view of the city beyond the walls. The room also contained a jumbo-screen TV equipped with a GameStation console and DVD player.

"What the heck is taking him so long?" complained Beast Boy for the fifth time, "We've been waiting here for 10 minutes."

"Stop you're wining Beast Boy," said Raven in her dull voice, her sallow skin tingeing pink a bit, "you're giving me a headache."

"Don't blame me," he said, "blame…" Before he could finish, Cyborg came bounding into the room, a broad smile pasted on his face.

"What the hell took you so long," fumed Beast Boy

"Never mind that," said Cyborg, brushing him aside, "My news is about Terra." Raven's eyes widened, Robin clenched his fists, and Starfire nearly fell out of her chair. Beast Boy, who had jumped out of his chair, rushed over to Cyborg demanding "What's the news?"

"I've found a way to bring her…" Before he could finish, the TV screen flashed on. A face appeared on the screen. A face half black and half brass with one glaring eye. It was a face the Titans knew all too well. The face of their mortal enemy. The face of Slade.


	3. Resurrection

I really wish I was getting more reviews.

Chapter 2 Resurrection

"Good morning Titans," said the cold, smooth voice of Slade, "How are my friends today?"

"What do you want Slade?" demanded Robin. "Right to the point, as usual," sighed Slade in a disappointed voice. "All right my friends, first I shall ask you politely. Abandon your plans to bring Terra back to life."

"How the hell did you know about that?" asked Cyborg, surprised. "Why do you keep calling us friends?" asked Raven in her dull voice. "You can bring Terra back?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg hopefully.

"Please," said Slade, "I expected better of you. Especially you Robin."

"What are you talking about?" asked Starfire in confusion. "I call you friends because I feel I know you so well," said Slade. "Do you really think that I would have a mole in your midst for as long as I did and not have her plant cameras?"

"Where are they?" demanded Robin.

"Do you actually think I am going to tell you?" Slade laughed coldly. "However, I will say one thing. I'm a bit happier, at this point in time, that Robin is not my apprentice. Love weakens the soul Robin, as does desire. Or at least the kind I am talking about." With this, he glanced over at Starfire.

"They're in our bedrooms," said Robin to the Titans, "Go!" All of the Titans ran to their respective rooms, except for Robin, who stayed to talk to Slade. "Very good Robin," said Slade, "This is why I like you so much."

"Enough small talk," snapped Robin, "Why should we leave Terra as is?"

"My dear boy, do use your common sense," said Slade seriously, "You and your little friends could not beat me with your powers combined. Then, along comes Terra, and not only does she single handedly defeat me, I'm not afraid to admit it, but she nearly destroys the city, something I could never do. Imagine if she went rogue. Imagine what destruction she could make."

Robin hesitated, and then said "Why would she turn on…"

"She did before, didn't she?" interrupted Slade. Before Robin could reply, the rest of the Titans reentered the room. Each one held a camera in one hand, except Starfire who carried two. Robin called a conference.

"Slade doesn't think that we should bring Terra back," explained Robin. "And you're going to listen to that psycho?" exclaimed Beast Boy, shocked. "He does have a point," said Robin, "Imagine what she could do if she went rogue." Cyborg added, "She hasn't exactly been trustworthy."

"Trustworthy?" interjected Raven, "She's been downright deceptive! How can we trust her now? We've given her too many chances."

"I can't believe you!" shouted Beast Boy. "After what she sacrificed, you still don't trust her? Just because _you_ don't have any feelings doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" He immediately realized that this was a mistake, as Raven's eyes glowed black and a plate shot itself across the room and shattered. With this, Raven turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. The other Titans glared at Beast Boy. "Why do _I_ always make her do that?" he asked, a slight hint of shame in his voice.

"Made your decision yet," asked Slade, breaking up the distraction. Robin replied, "I think we have. I think we'll take our chances."

"Fine," said Slade in a surprisingly calm voice, "you had your chance." At this, a glowing 5 appeared on the camera lenses. "Raven!" shouted Starfire.

A 4 appeared.

Starfire grabbed up the cameras in her arms and flew out the window.

3

Raven rushed in and followed Starfire out the window

2

Starfire threw the cameras up in the air.

1

Raven enveloped them in black energy.

BEEP.

The cameras exploded, but the blast was contained by Raven's energy. Raven and Starfire flew back inside and plopped down on the couch. Robin turned back to the TV screen. "That was one lame attempt on our lives," he said. "I agree," replied Slade, "but it was a good distraction."

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin incredulously.

"Allow me to enlighten you," said Slade, a slight snicker in his voice, "This meeting, the cameras, this entire incident, has been a decoy to distract you from the object of our conversation."

Realizing what he meant, Beast Boy demanded "What are you doing with Terra?"

"Well," said Slade, "The entire time we have been talking, one of my robots has been, slowly but surely, making its way to the town square, where it shall annihilate Terra. My actions are," he paused, "for the best."

"Well screw that," Beast Boy mumbled, then shouted, "What are we waiting for. Let's go." He ran to one of the windows to fly out, but was blown backwards by a beam of orange energy. "Damn!" he shouted as he hit the ground and, noticing the burn hole in his jumpsuit moaned, "Man, that's not cool."

"Please," laughed Slade maliciously, "Do you really think I would tell you my plan and just let you waltz down there and stop them?" The Titans looked out the tall windows to see a terrifying sight. "100 armed robots," said Slade, smiling under his mask, "While I was formulating my plan I figured, if I am going to kill Terra, why not get the Teen Titans as a bonus."

"This is bad," said Raven taking in the sight of the hundred hunchbacked killing machines hovering outside.

"How're we going to get out of this one?" asked Cyborg.

"We're going to get out of it the way we always get out of jams like this," began Robin.

"We fight," Starfire finished for him.

"This is what I love about you people," interjected Slade, "No matter what the odds, you will battle until you die. And you will die today."

"We're not going to die today Slade," retorted Robin, "Teen Titans, Go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another shadowy figure flew through the air and smashed into pieces on a wall of Titans Tower. Starfire had just blasted a robot with a bolt of green energy when she was blasted by a scalding hot ray in the bare part of her back. Robin leapt in to continue her fight, slicing a robot's head off with a razor sharp birdarang. He turned to see a robot flying at him at high speed and narrowly missing his head. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Sorry dude," Cyborg yelled back while bashing one of the robots' heads in, "Didn't mean to throw him so close to you." As he was saying this, a robot snuck up behind him and prepared to strike. Before it could, however, a chant was heard from behind and it was enveloped in black energy and pulled apart. Cyborg turned to see Raven, lowering her hands, her eyes slowly turning back to their normal indigo. "Thanks Rae," said Cyborg.

"Any time," replied Raven, flying up higher to avoid a beam of orange energy. "Azarath Metrion Zin…" she began, but before she could finish the incantation, a green pterodactyl flew out of nowhere and knocked the robot she was trying to curse out of the air with a huge wing. The pterodactyl then changed into a green boy, who shot downward like a missile, and knocked a robot into the ground.

"Nice one BB," complimented Cyborg. Raven just grunted. Beast Boy didn't reply to Cyborg's compliment, he instead transformed into a hawk and flew toward the city. Before he could go anywhere, however, a beam of energy grazed his wing. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" screamed Beast Boy, transforming back into himself. Suddenly, he remembered he was 50 feet in the air. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed, attempting to brace his fall.

The painful death by splattering he had expected never came. He opened his eyes to see Starfire carrying him in her arms. "Wow, um, thanks Star," he said, and he truly was grateful. "Do not mention it," replied Starfire, blasting a robot out of the air with a green beam of energy. She threw Beast Boy up into the air, where he became a parakeet and snuck past the line of robots separating the Titans from the city. _The others should be able to handle it from here_, he thought, _now it's time to save Terra._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hunched figure, shorter than the robots at Titans Tower, yet much wider, slowly made its way to Jump City town square. It would have been there much earlier if today hadn't been the city's 100th anniversary. The parade spanning the entire city had slowed the robot more effectively than the Teen Titans could have. The fact that it had to stick to the shadows to avoid being seen attributed to its lateness. Finally, it reached its destination. Its master would be very pleased that it had completed its objective. An orange hole in the robot's head glowed bright. The laser was about to fire when a loud cry resonated from the sky.

A green figure flew toward the robot, transformed into a gorilla, and bashed its fist into the robot's head. The sudden impact knocked the laser off course, causing it to smash into a nearby building. The robot turned over and fired its laser at the gorilla, but the gorilla disappeared. It was replaced by a tiny green rat, which was too small for the robot's laser to make contact with.

The rat turned back into its original human sized form, which rammed the robot with its shoulder. The robot flew back into the ground and, before it could react, was crushed into the ground by the huge foot of an Asian elephant.

It was at this time that the rest of the Titans arrived on the scene. "Wow," said Raven frankly.

"You did that all by yourself BB?" asked Cyborg in astonishment. Beast Boy turned and smirked at the looks of astonishment on his friends' faces.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg's dark laboratory glowed with a faint yellow light. The light flashed brightly to show the dark forms of five people and the statue of a pretty girl. "It is creepy up here," piped Starfire from her spot next to Robin. The light flashed again, causing her to jump and squeeze her boyfriend's hand even tighter. Robin winced slightly, but kept his attention on the illuminated figures of the other Titans.

"Turn the lights on, Cyborg, before Starfire has an accident," said Raven dully.

"Why are the lights off anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"I just wanted to make the scene more dramatic," said Cyborg.

"You failed," said Raven simply. With a scowl, Cyborg crossed over to the wall and flipped the light switch. His lab was gigantic, and looked like something straight out of Frankenstein. Its metal walls were made to look like brick, and the only window was a tiny porthole on the west wall. Cyborg walked over to his 10ft x 10ft computer screen and clicked a few keys. Lasers popped out of the walls and pointed themselves at Terra.

"Didn't you say something like she could come back a half a person?" asked Beast Boy with concern.

"Don't worry," said Cyborg, "I'll concentrate the beams enough so that they only affect her and not matter around her." He clicked a few more keys, and the lasers glowed yellow. "Here we go," he said, "the moment of truth."

The lasers glowed even brighter and, quite suddenly, fired at Terra. They connected, sending up thick, gray clouds of smoke which engulfed her. Beast Boy muttered a silent prayer.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. The lasers eased and the smoke began to thin. A skinny figure could now be seen through the smoke. Finally, after an eternity, the smoke dissipated. There stood Terra, alive, but something was missing. The boys flushed bright red and turned in different directions. Terra squeaked and hastened to cover herself. "Um," she asked in a slightly scratchy voice, "where are my clothes?"

"I must have concentrated the beams too much," said Cyborg to his computer, "Sorry."

"Here," said Raven, unclipping her cloak and tossing it to her. Terra gratefully took it and wrapped it around herself.

"You can look now," said Terra, "and I forgive you Cyborg."

"Um," said Beast Boy, "I'll take you to your room." And he did, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


	4. Long Overdue

Chapter 3 Long Overdue

The woodland on the outside of Jump City was nearly a large as the city itself. They say that, if you stood five yards inside the woods, you could not see out. Raven discovered that they were right. Her feet crunched dead leaves as she made her way through the thick, threatening trees.

Finally, she broke through the dark tree line and her feet touched uneven, rocky ground. She moved swiftly calling, "Guys? Guys?"

Her friends had disappeared during the night and, though she would never admit it, she was worried. As she approached a large rock, an overwhelming feeling of foreboding washed over her. She slowly rounded the rock and met a sight that made her heart stop.

Her friends, the Teen Titans, sprawled over the rocky terrain. "No…" she whispered to herself. She sped toward them, although she already knew what she would find. She darted from body to body checking pulses, and her worst fear was confirmed. Dead. All of them. Tears began to well up inside her and, although she tried to stop them, cam pouring over the out.

"How do you like my handiwork?" asked a voice from behind her. Raven turned around to see Terra standing on top of the gigantic rock Raven had passed earlier. "Now it's your turn."

"Go ahead," said Raven sadly, "I can't live without them anyway."

"Aw," replied Terra, "no fun? The challenge of killing you would have been the most fulfilling. Oh, and by the way. That was such a touching tribute to your pathetic friends."

The rock Terra stood on was surrounded by a yellow glow and rose into the air. It hovered for a second, and then crashed down on Raven's head.

"Ngaagh!" Raven sat bolt upright in bed, her wide indigo eyed full of fear. A couple of heavy, leather-bound books fell off their shelves and slammed onto the floor. She glanced around her dark room and jumped at her own reflection in a large mirror. _A dream. It was only a dream._

It was strange though. This was the third time in as many days that she had had a dream like this, ever since Terra was brought back. Another book tumbled off its shelf.

_Keep control. You have to keep control. _She got out of bed and walked across the room, past her purple cloak and gold belt hanging off a chair, and toward the shower. She removed her black jumpsuit and stepped into the cubicle.

She let the hot water run onto her face and down her body as though it would wash away pain and fear like dirt. She knew it was a mistake to bring Terra back, but she had been overruled by Beast Boy's blind affection for the girl. _Will they ever learn that we can't trust outsiders? Apparently not. But that's too late to change, she's back and there is nothing I can do about it._

Raven sat down and drew her knees up close to her chest. _What if my dreams are more than just dreams? What if they're visions of things to com? Then it will be my fault they're dead. _

A couple tears slid down her cheeks to mingle with the shower water. _No, I have to keep control. If I lose it, I could destroy the entire tower. _Suddenly, Raven made up her mind. She turned off the shower, hastily dried herself, dressed, and bolted out of the room. _I won't let anyone die on my watch. If I confront her now, maybe I can prevent this from happening. _Raven reached the door to the living room and burst in.

Cyborg was loudly bragging that he had beaten Robin again in XR Racer, Robin was fuming in a corner with an utterly confused Starfire, and Beast Boy was noisily eating at the table. However, the person Raven needed, Terra, was not there. "Where's Terra, Beast Boy?" she asked approaching the table.

"Imf er woom," he said through a mouth full of tofu.

"Thanks," said Raven. She turned and climbed the 8 flights of steps to Terra's room. She banged on the door with a small fist and heard movement inside. After a second, Terra opened the door. "Raven," she said in a surprised voice, "this is a surprise. Come on in."

Terra's room was large and circular and painted to look like a low mountain range with a starry sky. The entire east wall was a window with a breathtaking view of the city. There was a large bed in one corner and a circular table in the center. On the table was a partially open laptop. "Maybe you should change you clothes," said Terra, "you look like you got caught in the rain."

Raven looked down at the wet spots on her jumpsuit and hood and remembered how haphazardly she had dried after her shower. "At least I'm wearing clothes," she retorted. Terra seemed to slouch a little. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To give you a warning," replied Raven, "If you ever hurt any of my friends, I _will_ kill you."

"What," asked Terra, perplexed, "I don't…?"

"Don't give me the dumb blonde routine. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I…" began Terra but, before she could finish, Raven lifted her with her powers and slammed her into a wall. A drawer flew out of Terra's bureau and smashed, spewing its contents everywhere.

"Give it up bitch," growled Raven, "I'm onto you. You may have the others eating out of the palm of your hand, but not me. I only fall for that type of trick once."

It was at this point that Beast Boy decided to show himself. He had followed Raven from the kitchen and had heard everything. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. He rushed forward and knocked Raven's arm, breaking her bond with Terra. Terra clutched her chest and began to cough uncontrollably. Beast Boy ran over and rubbed her back, trying to ease her. "What are you trying to do, kill her?"

"If that's what it takes," replied Raven, "then yes." A shocked and hurt expression came over Beast Boy's face and he led Terra out of the room, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she really is good. _Suddenly, Raven had a vision, the force of which drove her to her knees. She saw Beast Boy and Terra getting closer and closer to each other, Terra laughing malevolently, her, Raven on her knees, sharp rocks colliding with her friends, destruction. She screamed, and the flow of visions ceased. _Or maybe Beast Boy's jokes are funny. _She had to tell someone what she had seen. _No, I can handle this myself. This is between me and Terra. _

Beast Boy helped Terra into his room. His room was large and circular with animal posters covering the walls. His circular bed sat along the far wall under the window. They walked over to it and sat down. "I'm really sorry," said Beast Boy, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's usually so, so," he struggled to find the right word, couldn't, and gave up. "Well, she's just not usually like that."

"I can't really say I blame her," replied Terra solemnly, "I haven't been the most trustworthy person in the world."

"Yeah, but still," he paused for a moment, and then said, "I believe in you."

Terra looked into his deep green eyes and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," replied Beast Boy, "I love you." He leaned toward her and she leaned toward him. They both knew that this was what they wanted and were thrilled that it was finally happening. Beast Boy could feel her sweet breath on his face and became more anxious, causing him to speed up. They had known each other for only a few months, but it seemed like an eternity that they had waited for this moment. Finally, their lips connected sending jolts of pleasure down their bodies. The first kiss was brief, but the second one lasted for a long moment. They leaned back on Beast Boy's bed and continued their kissing, unaware that they were being watched.

Raven pulled her head back outside Beast Boy's door and stamped her foot. _There you have it. I'm never going to get her to leave now that she's in a relationship with Beast Boy. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent, besides, she doesn't deserve him, the lying, cheating, pouting little… Wait, am I jealous? Do I have feelings for Beast Boy? Nah. _She laughed at herself for thinking for one second that she might like Beast Boy. Deep down, however, the thought still tugged at the back of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Confessions

Things were back to normal at Titans Tower, or at least as normal as things ever got for the Teen Titans. Training sessions became more frequent now that Slade had reappeared, and Robin had, again, taken up his obsession with apprehending him. Raven had been meditating more than usual due to her more frequent visions of death and, although she would never admit it, even to herself, the fact that Beast Boy was spending all of his time with Terra, the two of which were scarce around the tower.

There was one embarrassing incident in which Starfire, in her normal fashion, had burst into Beast Boy's room to announce that breakfast was ready. She never got a chance, because the first thing that met her eyes was Beast Boy sucking on Terra's neck. She had hurried out of the room before she could be reprimanded, but the vision would stick in her head. She had asked Raven what it meant. "Who did you see doing it?" Raven had asked. When Starfire said it was Beast Boy and Terra, Raven had stalked off, mumbling to herself.

Eventually though, Beast Boy and Terra had to come out into the light, and they did. "Hey y'all," Cyborg had exclaimed, "the lovebirds are here!" Beast Boy replied with a dramatic bow with much twirling of his hands, and Terra had replied with "We have to eat sometime."

"Yeah, well come, sit, eat, enjoy," said Robin invitingly.

"Did you make any tofu?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.

"Dude, nobody likes that stuff," exclaimed Cyborg.

"I do. Now where is it," demanded Beast Boy, turning into an angry gorilla. Cyborg, faced with the prospect of facing an angry 600 pound gorilla, gave in and revealed the sacred location.

Meanwhile, Terra had cautiously approached Raven, who was floating a foot off the ground reading a heavy leather book. "Raven…," Terra said carefully. Raven grunted to show she was listening. "I know that I haven't gained your trust back yet, but…," Raven had cut her off with a snort of mirthless laughter, causing Terra to change tact. "All right," she said boldly, "Just tell me what your problem is!"

"I would think that was obvious," Raven shouted angrily slamming her book shut.

"Look," Terra yelled back, annoyed, "This is getting old. I already apologized for what I did and nearly lost my life to fix it. What more do you want from me?"

"You can leave and go ruin someone else's life," replied Raven angrily.

"How have I ruined your life?" asked Terra.

"You took away my dignity, and you took away Beast Boy!" The last words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She looked over to see a strange expression on Beast Boy's face. It was like a mix of a smile and a grimace. Raven was enveloped in a black, bird shaped shadow and disappeared from the room, leaving the others behind, dumbstruck.

The roof of Titans Tower was, like the tower attached to it, massive. One person standing on the roof would look like a dot from the air, and today, that dot was Raven. Her pale legs dangled over the edge as she thought about earlier events. _I can't believe I said that out loud. What does everyone think now? I didn't even know I felt that way about Beast Boy. What's that? _

A small creaking noise sounded from behind Raven, causing her to whip around. _Great. The last person I need right now is here. _

Beast Boy stepped onto the roof, crossed to Raven, and sat down next to her. There was a prolonged silence, very uncharacteristic of Beast Boy, before one finally spoke. "So, why didn't you tell me?" asked Beast Boy awkwardly.

Raven did not turn. Someone who did not know her well would think that she had not heard them, but Beast Boy was not one of these people. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. Again, someone who did not know Raven well would have believed her and explained, but again, Beast Boy was not one of them.

"You know what I mean," he said, no hint of a joke in his voice.

This time, Raven did turn. "Look at us. Do we look like we belong together? We're nothing alike, and I was afraid that, if people knew, they just wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand my feelings until now." She looked down and said to her dangling feet, "I guess I'm jealous of Terra."

"So, you don't really think she's evil," stated Beast Boy, "you're just jealous."

"No," replied Raven, "I do think she's evil. Why won't you believe me?"

Beast Boy, who had shuffled away from Raven a little, replied sullenly, "I, I can't. She's already apologized for it and I know she's not just saying that."

"She may be sorry, but that doesn't mean she won't do something like it again. You don't have to be consciously evil. Sometimes it's just someone's nature, they can't help it." _but does that mean I'm evil…? _

"I, I'm sorry." said Beast Boy, beginning to stand, "I just can't believe that."

"Wait!" said Raven as he started to walk away. Beast Boy stopped and turned back to Raven. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," said the latter regretfully, "but if you can't believe me, I'll have to show you. I'm sorry."

She rose, walked over to him, placed a hand on each of his temples, and concentrated. Beast Boy screamed as images flooded into his head. He saw all the visions Raven had seen earlier, plus new images: himself kneeling before 5 fresh graves and Terra, on the ground with a bloody hole in her stomach. Suddenly, the images stopped, leaving Beast Boy and Raven panting on the floor. "Why did you do that to me?" asked Beast Boy, tears streaming down his face. He rose and ran through the door to the inside, leaving Raven on the roof with a single tear running down her face.

"What was that about?" asked Robin. Beast Boy had just run through the living room, completely ignoring his friends' concerns. "Was it something we said?"

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do not think it was us," she said, "he seemed to not even notice us. Maybe it was something mentioned in his conversation with Raven."

"I'll go ask Rae about it," offered Cyborg, starting toward the stairs.

"No," said Terra, stepping in front of him, "I'll go talk to her." She climbed the abundant stairs toward the roof and Raven. She stepped through it and out onto the roof. She walked over to the edge and stood next to Raven, who was floating a foot off the ground meditating. "So," she asked pleasantly, "what happened up here?"

"Nothing," replied Raven dully, not opening her eyes. Terra gave her a small flick in the back of her head.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, more forcefully. When Raven again refused to divulge information, Terra stepped in front of her and punched her in the face. Raven was sent rolling across the roof, and stopped just short of the volleyball net at the center of the roof. She gingerly stood up, not having completely recovered from the draining experience of transferring memories into Beast Boy's head. Terra walked up to her saying, "Do you feel like telling me now?"

"I didn't say anything," repeated Raven. Terra elbowed her in the stomach. Raven knelt on the ground, tried to catch her breath, and couldn't. Finally, she regained her composure and shakily stood.   
"Here," said Terra, "this is what you wanted isn't it? A hostile Terra? Well, you got your wish." She punched Raven in the face and a few flecks of blood flew from her mouth. She managed to get to one knee before Terra picked her up and threw her into the heavy metal door. Raven's head collided with the door and she crumpled to the floor.

"I tried to be nice to you," Terra said to Raven's still form, "I tried to like you, but no. I was too much of a threat to your damn ego. I really did try, but I hate you Raven. I hate you." With this, Terra turned and walked inside the tower, leaving an injured and bloodied Raven on the roof.

She descended the stairs and reached the living room. "What's Rae doin'?" asked Cyborg as Terra crossed the room.

"She's thinking," she replied as she reached the staircase.


	6. Pizza Time

Chapter 5 Pizza Time

If there was one common adjective to describe the mood in Titans Tower, it was gloomy. Nobody was their normal self, except for Raven, who was an extreme of herself, excluding herself more than usual. Everyone was extremely bored. The GameStation was in the repair shop (Cyborg smashed it after Robin beat his high score), the TV and DVD player had short-circuited, and nobody could go outside on account that it was raining. The Titans had convened in the living room, all except Terra, who was nowhere to be found.

Robin and Starfire lay on the couch, Starfire sleeping peacefully and Robin gently stroking her silky arm, drifting off himself. Cyborg sat in the corner, softly snoring. Usually he would recharge in his room, but it wasn't often that his human components had a natural rest. Raven floated a foot off the ground softly chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Normally, she would have her hood down, but her embarrassment at her bruised face caused her to hide it. Beast Boy reclined on a comfortable chair, snoring loudly and drooling. His snoring was so loud, in fact, that nobody was awakened by a loud scream of terror from the hallway.

The scream came from Terra. She was sprinting down the hallway away from a terrifying monster. _I'll be safe if I make it to the living room, _she thought feverishly, hurtling around the last corner before the living room. She burst in through the door, rousing everyone with a start. "Help," she yelled, rounding Beast Boy's chair. "It's going to get me!"

"What? What is it?" asked Beast Boy worriedly, but he quickly got his answer. The monster which had chased Terra stood in the doorway, surveying its surroundings. "No," said Beast Boy as his brain registered what he was seeing. And what he was seeing was horrifying.

An extra large, oozing, everything pizza stood in the doorway, leaving the Titans in a terrified silence. For a long moment, nobody dared speak. Finally, Cyborg said "Maybe it'll just go away." No sooner had the words left his mouth that the pizza somersaulted toward Terra. Terra screamed and crouched behind Beast Boy. "Dude," he shouted, leaping out of the way, "How many times do we have to throw this thing out the window?"

"No more," shouted Cyborg, "'cause the Cyborg vacuum cleaner is here!" He dove at the pizza. It tried to escape, but Cyborg trapped it, stuffed it in his mouth, and ate it in three bites.

"Mm, mm, mm. Spicy!" he bellowed, a smile of triumph on his face. The pizza, however, was not done fighting. Cyborg's face tinged green and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Uh oh," said Robin, sensing what was about to happen. Cyborg motored over to the window, stuck his head out, and hurled over the sill.

"I am not completely familiar with your customs here on Earth," said Starfire tentatively, "but that was simply disgusting, was it not?"

"Oh yeah," said Terra, attempting to block out the sounds of Cyborg's heaving.

"I hope I never have to see anything like that ever again," said Raven dully, walking out of the room.

"Ah, dinner." Beast Boy had just reached the kitchen for a snack. He realized that he had just eaten, but it seemed that he had some pig genes in him. "Pizza time," he said as he reached the fridge. He placed his hand on the handle and pulled. It happened so fast, Beast Boy only had time to utter a tiny yelp.

"Anyone seen BB? I have an urge to kick his ass in Stankball." Nobody had seen Beast Boy all day, which was strange. It wasn't like Beast Boy to isolate himself from the group. This made them so suspicious that they decided to conduct a tower-wide search.

"Friend Beast Boy? Friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire as she searched his room. She looked in every corner and even under the bed and found nothing. The same happened to Robin in the weight room, Cyborg in the living room, Raven on the roof, and Terra in the cellar. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

The titans reconvened in the living room. "Where is he?" asked Terra, throwing up her hands in frustration. She turned to Raven and accused, "This is all your fault, you know."

"How is this my fault?" Raven asked heatedly.

"This probably has something to do with whatever happened with you two on the roof."

"Oh, you want to talk about what happens on a roof…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Cyborg, interrupting their quarrel, "What has you two at each others' throats?" Both Terra and Raven wheeled around and glared at Cyborg, Terra's eyes were yellow, Raven's white. Chair flew up and smashed on the ceiling. Cyborg drew back in fright.

"What's their problem?" he asked Robin.

"You know how Raven is," Robin replied, "I don't think she'll ever forgive Terra for what happened with Slade." He turned back to the arguing girls and shouted, "Hey, maybe instead of arguing, we could figure out a way to find Beast Boy before something hurts him. If it hasn't already."

These last four words got their attention. Raven and Terra didn't have much in common, but one of these things was their feelings for their missing friend.

As it turned out, shutting them up was exactly what Robin needed to do. With the room quiet, everyone could hear a soft thumping from the bathroom. "How did we not check the bathroom?" asked Robin incredulously. Nobody had a good answer for this and just stood in an embarrassed silence. As one, they all snuck toward the bathroom. Starfire placed a hand on the doorknob, slowly turned it, and flung the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Cyborg. Beast Boy was flopping around on the floor, but that wasn't what surprised Cyborg. The surprising part was the pizza on this face. An entire pie obscured his face, making him look like a headless windup toy. At Cyborg's yell, the pie turned and flipped off of Beast Boy's face. It soared through the air, smacked into a wall, and stuck there. Terra rushed over to Beast Boy and helped him up.

"Ewwww," he shouted feverishly wiping mushrooms off of his face, "that was so disgusting!"

"Beast Boy, you are unharmed?" asked Starfire with concern.

"Yeah, I'm…" Beast Boy began, but he was interrupted by the pizza. The pizza had flipped off of the wall, shot a string of cheese onto the next wall, and swung away on it. "Dude, spider pizza!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Let's go get it!" shouted Terra starting toward the spot where the pizza had disappeared. And so the Great Pizza Chase began.

Robin rounded the corner into the kitchen and skidded to a halt. He warily surveyed his surroundings, looking for any sign of the pizza. Nothing. Suddenly he felt a soft, wet something fall onto his spiky hair. He reached up, grabbed the thing, and looked at it. It was a slice of pepper. He slowly raised his eyes to the ceiling until an extra large everything pizza met them.

Before he could react, the pizza shot a string of cheese at his face. It splattered, covering his mask and vision. He tore off his mask just as the pizza swung around a corner. Spotting it, he leapt up and ran after it, pulling out his communicator as he went.

"Titans, "he yelled into the communicator, "I'm following the pizza through the foxtrot corridor. Come quickly."

"Where's that again?" asked Beast Boy, "this code thing is confusing."

"Just follow me," said the irritated, scratchy voice of Raven.

Robin rounded a corner just in time to see the pizza's crust slip through a door. He dove inside and rolled to his feet. "Boiler room," he whispered into his communicator.

He snuck through the room, stealthing around the perimeter. His eyes traveled to the door and met a round silloute. With a yell, he dove toward the doorway and tackled the form casting the silloute. It let out a loud squeal. In the lighted hallway, Robin could see what it really was. It was a green pig.

"Dude," shouted Beast Boy turning back into himself, "what was that?"

"I'm sorry," said Robin quickly, "I thought…I was trying to…why were you a pig?"

Beast Boy, who had no answer to this, was saved by the entrance of Starfire. Spotting Robin's eyes, she asked with a squeak, "Robin, what has happened to your mask?"

Robin reached up and felt bare skin where his mask should have been. "Oh, "he replied, "It got cheesed." Starfire giggled.

"Is the pizza still here?" asked Cyborg as he arrived on the scene.

"I didn't see it come outside," said Terra poking here head inside the door.

"Well let's split up and search the room," said Beast Boy decisively.

As quietly as they could, the Titans snuck around the room keeping a lookout for the pizza. For five minutes they searched, but to no avail. "I got nothing," said Cyborg as the titans reconvened by the door.

"Wait," said Starfire, "Where is Raven?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, "I didn't see her come in."

Just as he finished saying this, there was a muffled bang from the next hallway. The Titans rushed to the noise to find Raven face down on the floor. "Damn," said Cyborg as she began to stand, "Rae, are you o…Lord." He stopped, speechless.

"Woah," said Beast Boy, "what happened to your face?" The damage from Raven's beating was revealed to all. One eye was partially closed and surrounded in black. Her upper lip had swelled to twice the size of her lower lip and there was some crusted blood on it. A yellowing bruise stood out on her left cheek and a cut on her chin, not to mention numerous bruises on her body. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire grimaced. Terra smirked behind their backs.

"Nothing," said Raven quickly, "I…I tripped. That's right, I tripped."

Robin was about to say something, when the spider pizza flipped onto the scene. The Titans attacked, or, more accurately, Raven attacked. She raised a hand and enveloped the pizza in black energy, trapping it. "Why did we not just do that in the first place?" asked Starfire perplexedly. None of the other Titans hastened to answer.

Raven had thrown the pizza out the window _again_, and the Titans returned to the living room. They had just lain down to nap again when the television flickered on. "How did the TV get fixed?" asked Cyborg.

Before anyone could answer, a face appeared on the screen. "Good afternoon Titans." It was Slade. "I see you did not heed my warnings about the girl."

"What are you planning?" demanded Robin (I love clichés).

"I am planning nothing," he replied, "I am merely going to let Terra show you what a mistake you have made. I should make popcorn. This promises to be quite entertaining."

All of the Titans turned to Terra, who shrugged and frowned.


End file.
